1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiography apparatus suitable for a medical treatment called as an IVR (Interventional Radiology, an operation with a catheter under radioscopy observation) using such as an angiographic inspection apparatus and an X ray diagnosis apparatus, and in particular to a radiography apparatus suitable for an X ray inspection and/or diagnosis apparatus for circulatory organs.
2. Conventional Art
In an IVR, an operation is performed by inserting a catheter, at the top of which a variety of treatment tools are attached, into such as blood vessels and internal organs of a patient under radioscopy observation so that even for a medical treatment which conventionally required a laparotomy operation a medical treatment with no laparotomy operation can be performed through an IVR, therefore, such medical treatment is rapidly spreading these days.
During an IVR, a physician under examination and/or operation confirms such as a relative position and a shape of a portion for the treatment object with a three dimensional like X ray image prior to performing a medical operation, and thereafter performs the VIR while confirming the position of a treatment tool attached at the top of the catheter by making use with the two dimensional radioscopic images thereof.
Conventionally, such IVR was performed by making use of a radiography apparatus called as a rotary stereoscope radiography apparatus which uses an X ray source irradiating X rays in a cone shaped beam and an image receptor including an X ray image intensifier (hereinafter called as X ray I.I.) and a television camera, and can produce both two dimensional X ray images and three dimensional like X ray images, and for example, is disclosed in JP-A-6-327663 (1994). In such rotary stereoscope radiography apparatus it is necessary to position a patient in a hollow portion defined in a gantry of a large volume, therefore, a physician is restricted to access the patient in many directions and a work space for the physician is limited which is required for performing a smooth medical treatment for the patient. Further, during an IVR, it is necessary to observe states of the patient such as an outlook in order to quickly respond to a sudden condition change of the patient, however, during an IVR such as for the head of a patient, in particular under a condition that the patient is positioned in the hollow portion defined in the large volume gantry, a visual field of the physician is obstructed by the large volume gantry, therefore, it was difficult to observe the states of the patient such as an outlook thereof, and the physician can not necessarily respond quickly to such as a sudden condition change of the patient.